I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by AngelsOfSorrow
Summary: Naruto thinks about his feelings after a night he'll never forget... NaruHina No Flames Please


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the song "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith

----------------------------------------------

I don't want to miss a thing

I don't think I'd even imagined that this would ever happen. But here I am, lying in bed with the most beautiful girl in the world. I don't want to go to sleep. I want this to last forever. She has a small smile on her face while she sleeps. Even the smallest smile on her lips can light up my entire world.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

I wrap my arms around her, and hold her tight. Her head is right above my heart. The heart that belongs to her. Why God blessed me with someone as sweet as her, i'll never know. But I thank him with all my heart. If I died tomorrow, I'd die a happy man. But untill then, I'm going to protect her. I'm going to stay with her. The world would not be the same without her. The moments we share is the reason the world is worth saving. For love.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Our relationship is forbidden, but I can't help but love her with all my heart. Her father doesn't want her to be with the "Kyuubi monster". She knows of it, and she doesn't care. I asked her to forget me, but she refused.

(Flashback)

"There is no way for me to forget you, not even death."

The look of determination in her eyes, and angry flush in her cheeks. She meant every word she said. She opens her mouth to say more, but I silence her with a kiss. She's shocked for a moment, before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me back. I slowly run my hands down her back, and I feel her shudder lightly, and she moanes softly into our kiss. Our tongues dance around each other, and hands tear away the clothing on our bodies.

I lay her down on my bed, and gaze at her beauty. Her now long indigo hair forms a halo around her head, and the moonlight makes her skin shine. She smiles at me, and pulls me down to kiss me. No words are needed. She's mine. All mine.

She wraps her legs around my waist, as I take away her most priced possession.

(End Flashback)

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

I've been alone most of my life. From this day forward, I'll never feel lonely again. The warmth radiating from her body warms my heart. The cold, empty space in my chest has been filled. Oh god... This sounds really corny, am I right?

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

But I can't help it. I don't want to force her to stay with me. I can't make her mine because I want to. She decides for herself. And she has.

(Flashback)

I stay still for a moment, while she gets used to the feeling. She's breathing really fast, and a tear runs down her cheek. I bend down and kiss it away. Due to the movement, she moanes loudly into my ear, and I shudder slightly. She's ready. I raise myself up to look into her eyes. Her eyes beg me to make her mine. And who am I to deny my love? I smile as I lean back down and kiss her, while pulling out of her, and moving into her again.

(End Flashback)

The aftermath of our love making. She's mine now. I can claim her as my future wife and the mother of my children. Her happiness is my happiness.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_Cause I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

If they wont accept our love, we will run away. My dreams of becoming Hokage are nothing compared to my need to make her happy. For her, I'll give up my dreams. Knowing her, she wont let me. But I'd do it in a heartbeat.

Her naked body pressed against mine, and her soft breath on my skin make a shiver run down my spine. Even through the darkest of times, her light will show me the way.

I place a kiss on her eyes and close my eyes. I don't want to sleep. I want to stay in this moment forever. My arms pull her body closer to mine, and I open my eyes to stare at the moon. She's my moon. My love. My life.

My Hinata.


End file.
